Follow Me
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: Justin's a little tired of feeling neglected. Maybe someone else can help him numb the pain. SLASH


**Name:** Follow Me

**Pairing:** Wade Barrett/Justin Gabriel, John Cena/Justin Gabriel

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Justin's sick of feeling neglected. Maybe someone else can help dull the pain.

**Author's Note:** So a friend of mine sent me a couple prompt lists. I told her to send me as many as she wants, and I will write as many of them as I'm inspired to. Sometimes, they'll be drabbles. Sometimes I'll write a whole bunch in one night or over a couple days and you'll get a fic dump. Either way, here it is. =) Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit!

**Warnings:** None.

**Prompt:** _JohnxJustin. Justin cheats and gets caught._

Justin had never meant for it to happen. He had only even gone to the bar to clear his head, maybe have a few drinks so he could just get to sleep. The bed was always just so empty without the older around, and it seemed like he was around less and less these days. So Justin had wandered down to the hotel bar, trying to find something, anything to just help him relax so he could drift off. Of course, at some point, he knows he should have remembered how much of a lightweight he is _before_ he got quite so drunk, but right now, he really can't see it as a bad thing.

"Right now" consists of Justin beging pushed down onto the bed, large hands roaming all over his skin. He arches into the touch, bringing the other man down for another deep kiss. The older man kisses exactly how he likes to be kissed, all teeth and tongue and dirty passion that his lover's kisses have been lacking for a long time. The high flyer lets the man dip his head down and bite at his tan skin, arching up into the older's arms as they wrap around him.

"Jesus, you're so fucking beautiful, Justin."

The words are growled into his ear, and Justin's heartbeat speeds up, dragging the speaker down once more into a kiss. He tugs on the older's lower lip when he pulls back, drawing a low moan out in the same gravelly, lust coated voice.

"You really think that?" the younger asks, arching up to whisper the words right into the older's ear.

The man hovers over Justin, looking directly into his eyes when he responds.

"Of course I do. I've always thought so."

The high flyer stops for a moment, his breath catching in his throat. Justin really feels like he means something, like this man might actually give a shit. He hasn't felt like this in a while, he recognizes. He shakes his head, ridding himself of the thought (and the hope, he thinks bitterly), instead focusing on the act in front of him.

"Good." he whispers, dropping back to the bed and trailing a hand down his chest.

He grips his cock, beginning to stroke it slowly. He smirks up and meets the older's nearly black eyes. The other's mouth is slack and he's shaking as he watches Justin arch up into his own touch. Justin puts everything he has into the performance, so drunk on liquor and lust his modesty is completely gone, vanished without a trace. He wants to make the other squirm, wants to make him _want_ Justin in a way his own lover hasn't seemed to in longer than he can even remember. He can hardly see straight, but he's unsure if it's because he's intoxicated or because he's more turned on than he thinks he's ever been. Either way, he lets his eyes slide shut, a moan sliding from between his open lips. He speeds his hand up, then slows it down, repeats the process a few times, rocking his body into it and making all kinds of noises. Suddenly, there's a finger circling his opening, and his eyes snap open.

His plan has worked. The larger man is spread out over him, panting almost hungrily. His eyes are wide, and he's watching Justin intently, one hand down between the high flyer's legs, one between his own. He's tugging on his own dick as well, and it turns Justin on all the more, the younger throwing his head back and moaning loudly. Then, the finger slides into him and he almost jumps. The man brushes swiftly across his prostate, like it was calling to him, and Justin rocks back against the finger, pumping himself slower as it slides in and out, trying to fend off his climax. Another finger is added before too much time, and he hisses at the stretch when he feels them scissor as they pump. His hand leaves his cock, both hands fisting in the sheets as he arches off the bed.

The man runs a tongue down his neck, nipping at his collarbone as he repeats, "So fucking beautiful..."

"Then fuck me." Justin grinds out.

He refuses to listen to the other's endearments, his compliments, refuses to get his hopes up like that. He feels cheap for even being in this position, but can anyone even blame him? He just wants to be appreciated, for _once._ The older looks into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asks softly.

"_Do it_." the high flyer hisses, moving his hands around to grip the older's back and pulling him closer.

The other man nods, ripping open the condom and rolling it on. He pushes in slowly, and Justin's mouth falls open, his eyes rolling back in his head. He's not sure he's had anything quite like this before. He claws his way down the older's back, arching up to meet him in another desperate kiss. Then, he's bucking back against the larger, trying to get him to just _move_.

And it's then, right as he begins to slide in and out of Justin at a steady pace, that the hotel room door opens, a light pouring in from the hall. Justin's reactions are delayed, so it's not until his lover is in the room, the light on, that he actually registers the _oh, fuck_.

"What the fuck is this?" the voice booms loudly through the room, and Justin feels the man inside him still, turning around slowly. He pulls out with a gulp.

"What the fuck does it look like?" Justin snaps before anyone else has a chance to speak, sitting up and turning to face his lover's angry stare.

"It looks like you're fucking John Cena in our bed when I'm not here, _Justin_." his lover sneers.

Justin lets out a sigh.

"Someone give the man a prize!" he says, sarcasm thick in his voice. "Jesus, Wade, what did you expect?"

And he feels like an asshole for doing this right here, with John sitting by him all awkwardly. Justin himself is still half-hard, and fully drunk. He can't help it, though, certain that the liquor at the Superstar at the only things giving him the courage to say anything to Wade at all. He's already opened the floodgates; might as well keep the water coming.

"You're _never here_. And when you are, you're never affectionate. You only talk to me about our jobs," Justin says angrily. "Or Heath."

The name is said with a sneer. The redhead used to be his best friend. But if they think he hasn't figured out what the hell is going on, they're fucking stupid. He's not blind, nor is he oblivious, but apparently he is a pushover. _Was_, he thinks. He's putting his foot down, now.

"And you think somehow the fact that I'm busy gives you right to cheat on me?" Wade demands, crossing his arms over his chest.

Justin scoffs, rolls his eyes.

"I don't know, Wade," he almost slurs out. "What's _your_ excuse?"

Wade looks at him like he's been slapped. John looks between them with wide eyes. Justin just smirks.

"Yea, that's right. Your big secret? Yea, not so secret." he says, the alcohol definitely speaking for him now. "So why don't you pick your shit back up, turn around and get the fuck out of here? Go back to _Heath_, Wade."

The Englishman does gather his things then, glaring at the high flyer even as he does it.

"You'll be sorry, you little shit." he almost threatens, pointing at his now ex-lover as he makes his way to the door.

"I'm _already_ sorry, asshole!" the younger cries out, picking up his phone and throwing it at the door, even though Wade is already through it. "Sorry I wasted my fucking time on _you._"

He's pretty sure the phone breaks when it crashes. He can't bring himself to care. He sighs again, slumping back against the headboard. There was a brief pause, but then John is shuffling up to sit next to him.

"You okay?" the older man asks carefully.

Justin leans into him, closing his eyes. His head is swimming.

"I will be, I'm sure." he replies quietly.

"I'm sorry." John offers, his blue eyes wide with remorse when Justin opens his own eyes.

"Don't be." the high flyer returns, dropping his head to rest on John's shoulder. "It was a long time coming anyway."

John's quiet, sliding an arm around him and pulling him closer. The Superstar presses a kiss to his temple.

"You know he's been cheating on me for three months? With my _best friend_." Justin explains. "How messed up is that?"

"Pretty bad, J." the older responds sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's my own fault. Three months? Really?" the high flyer scoffs. "How dumb am I? I just let him do it! I, I couldn't even put my foot down. I had to sink to _his level_."

"You didn't sink to his level, Justin." John says, turning and tilting Justin's head up to face him. "None of this is your fault. Do you understand? You loved him. You were good to him, and he treated you like shit. You don't deserve all that."

"Then what _do_ I deserve, John?" Justin asks, his tone almost mocking. "Tell me, what is it that I need?"

John sighs. "Justin...you need someone who'll be there for you. Who will be honest, and won't go behind your back like this. You need someone who cares about you, who'll take care of you when you need it, and support you when you can take care of yourself."

Justin listens to the older in awe. He hasn't been spoken to like this before. It's nearly bringing tears to his eyes. He's shaking.

"John..." he mutters, but John silences him with a soft kiss. A tear does slip out now.

"I know now is really not the time to be hitting on you, at all, and you have no idea what a dick I feel like for even mentioning it...but, Justin, I meant what I said. I think you're absolutely beautiful, incredible even. I want to help you as much as you'll let me. And I know you're in no position for a relationship right now, but-"

The Superstar is silenced by lips sliding across his own. Justin kisses him slowly, tenderly, a hand on the side of his face. John kisses back, nipping softly at the younger's bottom lip. He breaks off in a quiet moan, looking the older in the eyes.

"You're right, I'm not ready for a relationship right now." Justin explains to the other. "But I want you to still be around when I am."

Justin seals their lips together again. He pulls back quickly, meeting John's eyes again.

"I've liked you for a long time, too. And I'm gonna need some time to get over things...heal, and adjust for a while...but I want you to know I do care about you." he continues, running his hands up and down John's arms. "I want to stay in touch with you. Stay friends. Be around you, John. I like you."

John's arms are around him in an instant, hugging him close. Justin tilts his head up to look at the older.

"Stay with me tonight?" he whispers. "In case Wade comes back?"

The Superstar nods, a smile on his face. "Anything."

With that, they snuggle down, John pulling the covers over them both, and despite that Justin knows it's definitely not something he'd do again, and while he'd never meant for this to happen, he wouldn't take it back. As he falls asleep, he feels more loved than he has in a very, very long time. He wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
